


Early Mornings

by noctiluca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiluca/pseuds/noctiluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Ral was a lesbian before she met Hange Zoë. Now, she's not sure. What she does know is that there is nothing better than early mornings with hir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akissontitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/gifts).



> I figured this would be a good time to explore queer headcanons in other fandoms, and considering akissontitan has inspired me so much with that I wanted to gift them this!

Petra was a lesbian before she met Hange Zoë. She would swear by it, swear blind, swear by the night she lost her virginity to a nervous and shaking girl from two houses down with a red face and a sweet mouth that she was only attracted to girls. Never told her parents, didn’t really figure that she’d be alive long enough for it to matter. It was always going to be the Scouts for her. She let them think that she wanted Rivialle (not that it would matter if they brought it up with him, everyone knew that he and Erwin had a thing on the side that they were considering bringing Eren into).

Petra was a lesbian before Hange, and now…well. Now she wasn’t really sure.

They got together at a post mission party, trying to hide that stink of fear, of panic, with the smell of alcohol. Rivialle’s ritual was to pour bottles onto them before they began, solemn, like the baptisms the wall priests ranted of on the streets. Petra started noticing Hange at the first party, noticing the way hir tongue would extend to catch drops of amber liquid, noticing the way the drops drew the eye to hir collarbones.

Really it was only a matter of time.

They got together three weeks later, with Hange pushing Petra up against the wall of her house and mouthing at her neck, with Hange’s body pressed up against her and hir knee rubbing against her crotch. Petra had pushed hir back into the door and scrambled for the handle, let them both in and shoved hir onto the couch. She moved onto hir, moved on top of hir, started undressing hir and then -

“Uh.”  
“What? Is something wrong?” Hange had said, and ze had looked so gorgeous with hir hair fanned out on the cushion and Petra felt her own heart hurt.  
“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. You’re just going to have to help me a bit. I’ve only done this with, um.”  
“Ah. With proper girls.” Hange had said, and there was a bit of a smile but Petra had to say something.  
“Not, that um. You’re not a proper girl. I mean that I’m not familiar with this…set of equipment, I guess?”  
And Hange had snorted and then ze had laughed and hir laugh was like the alcohol they’d been drinking, was like the fire that Petra would have to start later to keep them warm. Hir laugh was like the safety of the damn walls and she didn’t know what to say but oh, what a laugh. What a feeling.

“I’m not a girl all the time, just most of the time. Sometimes I’m a guy too.” Hange had said, hours later, when they were warm and snuggling in Petra’s bed and though a flat chest was odd to spoon with it was also kind of pleasant.  
“Is that hard?” she had asked and Hange had smiled into the back of her neck and then kissed it.  
“Sometimes.”  
“Oh?”  
“And sometimes…” Hange had continued, and then rolled hir hips into Petra’s and she jolted a little with what she felt there.  
“Sometimes, something else is.” she laughed, and Petra couldn’t help laughing too because oh, what a laugh. _What a feeling_.

 

It’s been two years since then, and a year since they started living together. Petra can’t quite believe how easily it happened, how quickly they became accustomed to each other.  
And now, here. Facing Hange in bed, with the warm sunlight on her back. Watching Hange sleep, hir soft noises muffled slightly by the pillow. They have a mission tomorrow but for now. Here.

Early morning, and Hange sleeps.

Early morning, and Petra has never had more to lose.

Early morning, and if she watches close enough she can capture this. This moment with Hange, with the love of her life sleeping with the morning sunlight on hir face.

Early morning.

She hopes it goes on forever.


End file.
